Reencontro
by joaofsmorgado
Summary: O que será que acontece quando Clarke e Lexa se reencontram após a batalha de Mount Weather? Será que tudo fica como antes? Leia para descobrir! [One-Shot]


Depois de partir de Camp Jaha _,_ Clarke seguiu sem rumo pela floresta, à espera que o destino a guiasse. Na sua cabeça passavam milhões de pensamentos e no coração, muitos sentimentos… e dor.

Apôs um bom tempo a caminhar, Clarke encontra um bunker abandonado, muito semelhante ao que ela e Finn haviam tinham encontrado. Ela então decide ficar ali por uns tempos, por ser um lugar seguro e desconhecido pelos outros. Naquele momento, tudo o que ela mais precisava era ficar sozinha e tentar lidar com os fantasmas que a atormentavam.

* * *

Desde que abandonou Clarke e os seus amigos, Lexa estava a sentir o coração apertado, mesmo sabendo que tinha feito a escolha certa. Escolheu o seu povo e essa era a sua obrigação enquanto líder. Nunca uma decisão tinha-lhe doido tanto, nem mesmo a de matar Gustus.

Lexa tinha sido informada, um dia apôs a guerra em Mount Weather, que Clarke tinha conseguido resgatar o seu povo e ainda tinha morto todos dentro da montanha. Nesse momento, Lexa sentiu um misto de alegria, preocupação e culpa. Alegria por Clarke estar viva, ter conseguido resgatar todo o seu povo e por ter destruído o inimigo. Preocupação por compreender a difícil decisão que Clarke tomou para salvar todos e o peso que poderia ser. E por fim culpada por a ter colocado naquela situação, direta ou indiretamente.

* * *

Clarke já se encontrava à alguns dias no bunker, mas já havia-lhes perdido a conta. Dentro do espaço onde residia, encontrou alguns livros interessantes e começou a lê-los numa tentativa de fuga da realidade que atormentava-a. Junto do bunker havia um lago, onde ia buscar água e conseguia pescar.

Olhar o rio e ver a força da água lapidando as pedras e por vezes até levando-as, trazia-lhe uma boa sensação… uma certa tranquilidade e esperança que um dia também ela podesse ser a "água" e lapidar a culpa que estava dentro de si por ter morto Maya, crianças e outros inocentes.

* * *

Depois que voltou da Polis, Lexa soube através de Nyko a localização de Clarke, tarefa que tinha-lhe sido dada antes de Lexa partir para Polis.

Lexa resolveu então ir atrás de Clarke, sem saber ao certo se iria falar com ela ou seria apenas para certificar-se que estava bem. Lexa sabia que Clarke estava a sofrer e também que ela seria, muito provavelmente, a última pessoa que Clarke gostaria de ver na frente, mas mesmo assim pegou no cavalo e foi-se embora.

* * *

Clarke tinha saido do bunker para explorar e em busca de comida. Ela já encontrava-se a uma boa distância do seu refúgio quando ouviu sons a virem na sua direção. Nesse mesmo instante pegou na arma que levava consigo e escondeu-se, na tentativa de identificar o som e saber exatamente de onde ele vinha. Foi então que viu Lexa a uns quinze metros. A mão que segurava a arma começou a tremer… todo o seu corpo tremia. Clarke simplesmente congelou. Lexa olhou para Clarke, sem saber o que aconteceria. Depois de alguns segundos, uma raiva imensa tomou conta do corpo de Clarke. Ela queria atingir Lexa devido à sua traição, mas o seu corpo fraquejou.

Clarke desde que abandonou Camp Jaha, tentava esconder de si mesma toda a raiva e mágoa que sentia por Lexa, mas ao vê-la todos os seus sentimentos vieram ao de cima como uma erupção de um vulcão. Clarke foi então em direção a Lexa.

\- "O que estás a fazer aqui?" perguntou-lhe Clarke cheia de raiva.

\- "Eu só queria saber se tu estavas bem." Respondeu Lexa calmamente.

\- "Eu estava até tu chegares!" vociferou Clarke.

\- "Clarke, eu sei o que você estás a sentir."

\- "Não! Tu não sabes! Tu não estava lá!" gritou Clarke com as lágrimas a encher-lhe os olhos.

\- " É por isso que eu sei, Clarke. Abandonar-te foi a decisão mais dolorosa que eu tive de tomar!" disse Lexa começando a demonstrar um certo desespero na voz.

Elas já estavam a uns dois metros de distância, mas Clarke continuou a aproximar-se.

\- "Eu não quero saber, Lexa! Tu traíste-me! Tu deixaste-me a mim e ao meu povo para morrer!" disse Clarke com as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

\- "Clarke, tu como líder, sabes que a nossa prioridade é o povo. Eu simplesmente cumpri a minha obrigação para com eles. Em tempos de guerra, a minha decisão será sempre com a cabeça e não com o coração."

Lexa começou a achar errada a decisão de ir procurar Clarke. Não por causa dos seus sentimentos, mas sim porque Clarke não teve tempo suficiente para a entender.

Depois de ter colocado uma grande parte da sua raiva para fora, Clarke estava mais aliviada, mas também estava a começar a ficar confusa com os próprios sentimentos. Ao mesmo tempo queria bater em Lexa, mas também queria abraçá-la e chorar. Queria desabar no colo de Lexa, porque na verdade Lexa era a única que a poderia entender. Ela já não queria ser forte, mas a mágoa ainda a tomava por dentro.

\- "Lexa, acabou. Eu não quero ver-te. Vai-te embora!" disse Clarke com a voz cansada e virando-lhe as costas.

Lexa suspirou e baixou a cabeça, triste. Um momento depois, sem pensar sequer, Clarke estava a voltar, indo na direção de Lexa… e beijou-a.

Um beijo intenso, com diversos sentimentos à mistura. Mas um beijo que demonstrava que ambas se completavam.

\- "Encontramos-nos novamente." disse Lexa a sorrir e a olhar nos olhos de Clarke.

Clarke abraçou Lexa de firmemente e começou a chorar.

\- "Eu não tive escolha, Lexa" disse Clarke a soluçar.

\- "Eu sei, Clarke. Eu sei."

As duas sentaram-se no chão de terra e Clarke deitou-se no colo de Lexa, ainda a chorar. Lexa de forma carinhosa alisava os cabelos de Clarke, em silêncio completo. Ambas ficaram assim durante um bom tempo. Por enquanto, mais nada era preciso ser dito. Elas se entendiam e só precisavam de estar juntas. 

* * *

Bem pessoal, esta foi a minha primeira fanfic e espero que gostem dela! Eu não sei se irá ter uma continuação... isso depende de vocês! Deixem uma review e deixem um autor feliz =)


End file.
